Just Give Me 10 Days
by NerdMoment
Summary: His breathing became heavier by the second, beads of sweat sliding down the back of his neck. He couldn’t take it anymore, well actually he could. They on the other hand couldn’t. Shik/Tema
1. And So It Begins

Just Give Me 10 Days!

Chapter 1: Day 1

Shikamaru is trapped in a love triangle; he has to figure out who he really does love. Enjoy!

JGM10D

His breathing became heavier by the second, beads of sweat sliding down the back of his neck. He couldn't take it anymore, well actually _he_ could. _They_ on the other hand couldn't. Their voices roaming through his mind, calling out to him. They were ripping him apart…literally. One had his right arm, and the other had his left! Everyday they seemed to enjoy playing a nice game of "tug-a-_Shikamaru_". Each and everyday their voices whining and trying to win him over, complimenting him…none of it working. He had to make a decision…within the next ten days.

It was the First day, and he had to get his lazy ass up and out of bed…for an actual reason.

Launching herself on him she screeched his name "Shikamaru, Shikamaru!" Her blond ponytail flapping in the wind, her blue tube top showing a little too much cleavage. Her 'Pussycat Dolls' labeled skirt showing more pussy, than anything else…Why the hell wasn't she wearing any underwear?

He noticed it all, it was hard not to, but he didn't care…caring would be too much work for him. Yes his ass is that lazy. Though the blond seemed to be having fun, he would probably be having more fun playing 'go' with his dog…his _fat_ dog.

He sighed and hung his head, put on a weak smile then brought his head back up to reply to the girls, useless cry. "Ino!" He caught her. He really didn't want to…in fact he should've just dropped her right there. But noooo! He had to get to know her, so he had to catch her. _Sigh_. Life was just _so_ unreasonable sometimes.

She linked arms with him, "So! What do you want to go see?" Ino asked, puffing out her already oh-so-revealing chest.

He didn't hear a word she said…well actually he did, its just that he wasn't really listening. That and the fact that he didn't care. He was really to busy thinking of ways to get her to leave him alone.

Ino began to shake Shikamarus arm. No response. "Shika!!" she wailed poking at his chest.

He raised his hand to command silence. "I'm thinking about a movie." He lied. Yeah, that's right. He would _lie_ just to get her to shut up.

Ino pouted slumping her shoulder. _'I know! He'll never be able to resist the 'nickel charm'. No one can resist that!_'. She grinned while pulling out a nickel, from her purse. She "_accidentally_" drops the nickel, then slowly bends over, giving Shikamaru a good view of what he didn't want to see. _'What! He's not even looking! Playing hard to get eh Shi-' _There seemed to be a rather large hand layed atop her derrier. She shot up. Shikamaru snorted. Ino hooked herself onto his arm.

"Shika! That dirty old man touched me!" Ino looked up at Shikamaru, who looked as if in deep thought. She nudged his side…nothing. She stomped her feet and crossed her arms. Causing a few bypassers, to give her looks.

What ran through Shikamarus head at that moment…she didn't know.

'_What a spoiled skank…why me?'_ Shikamaru thought.

Ino glared at the man. "If you touch me again I swear, I'll mime you!" she sneered.

'_Slut_'

The mans grin grew, well at least that's what one would assume due to arch in his brows. Unable to see his mouth, since his scarf, was wound snuggly around his neck. "Why, m'ame I have no idea what you speak of!"

'_Prostitute_'

Ino jumped back from the man, and snapped at him. "Don't give me that bull old man! I know it was you!"

'_Whore_'

"What proof do you have?" The man chuckled beneath his scarf when no answer arose.

'_Stripper_' his thoughts finally had come to an end, as he eyed the mysterious man, who wasn't so mysterious at all. "Huh? So… What's the problem?" maybe if he pissed her off enough she would never want to see him again?

Fat Chance.

Ino pouted again, latching herself onto Shikamarus arm once more. "That dirty old man touched me!" She cried out, once again glaring daggers at the seemingly harmless man.

Shikamaru eyed the man again. White/Grey hair. Tall. Stupid look on his face. Black scarf…what's that in his hand?

Shikamaru grinned. "Still reading porn I see." The man feigned a look of innocence. "Kakashi"

Kakashi shook his head. "I have no idea what your talking about! Porn! Me!"

Ino, looked back and forth from Kakashi to Shikamaru. She shuddered. "You two know eachother?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino plainly, before nodding. "He's my old English teacher, and I guess what you could call a family friend." He looked back at Kakashi his grin returning once more. "What are you doing here though? I thought you were supposed to be out of town?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I was supposed to be on a trip with a few students, but it was delayed." He frowned at the knowing look, his former student had given him. "What?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Oh it's nothing." He lied. But Kakashi knew that. '_The smug bastard_.' "I'll see you Kakashi." Shikamaru waved turning on his heel, hoping his date wouldn't notice his sad attempt at ditching her, with an old pervert.

"Wait Shika!!" Ino called out, following after him. Once she caught up, her rant had started. "I want to see a romantic movie! No scary movies! I hate those things. And after our movie I want to go out to dinner.

"You know, at that new Chinease restaurant that just opened up. It's supposed to be good. I hope they have pork there. I love Pork! Do you like pork Shika? Oh well, doesn't matter…"

Oh Yeah, It was going to be a _Long_ Day.

JGM10D

YAY ME! First Naruto fic! I'm usually all over the Inu Series..but I think its time to start something different…I'm thinking of writing a Gaa/Saku fic. I saw a picture that was entered for one of my contests…OMG!! I LURVED IT!! Thus I am now in love with the pairing. Okies Bye!! Reviews People Reviews!


	2. Guess Who!

**Le gasperz, she lives! It's a miracle. Thought I was probably dead eh? But no, I'm back and updating hopefully every Monday :3. Maybe a day late. It's one of my resolutions.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. Love you guys. Oh and for those of you who don't enjoy BL ; boy love. Not Yaoi, just boy love or pairings like that. You may not enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Disc: NerdMoment doesn't own Naruto D:**

**Just Give Me 10 Days!!**

**Chapter 2: Guess Who!!**

Temari frowned, glaring at Kankuro. "No." Her answer was plain and simple. What was she saying no to? No, they were not allowed to kick Shikamaru's ass. Regardless of whether or not he was currently dating a whore. Why would they even ask something like that?! They knew she liked him, and wouldn't let anyone besides herself kick his lazy ass. She huffed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. Stupid siblings. Stupid Shikamaru. Stupid…just stupid. Well at least there were only 9 days left…excluding today of course. She wondered if the extra 8 days be necessary after tomorrow? She was absolutely sure she would win…she had to.

If she didn't, she'd just beat up the lazy nerd until there was nothing left of him for the slut.

She really should stop calling her demeaning names…It wasn't good for her health.

Kankuro whined, while Gaara grunted in obvious disappointment. "Ah C'mon Tem!! I promise we won't kill him!" Tch, Yeah Right.

Gaara smiled slightly…and quite menacingly. "Speak for yourself." His icy jade eyes closed in sheer bliss. Just by his features you could tell he was imagining the multiple ways to kill her date. Just by the quiet sigh he made, you could tell these…ways…were very violent, if not just all out graphic gore.

Shivering slightly Kankuro laughed. "Gaara might, but I won't!" he threw his hood back, revealing shaggy brown hair. A thoughtful look was upon his rough features. "Actually…"

Temari had enough. Giving both brothers a swift slap to the head, she scowled. "Exactly the reason, as t why I wouldn't you're crazy asses abusing my boyfri- ." She coughed slightly. "my date…abusing my date." Her pace quickened as she finished her sentence, leaving the males behind a good meter.

Gaara frowned, his brows knitted together. Kankuro gave him a look. Gaara sighed and nodded. "She's serious…about him." Kankuro glanced at Temari quickly. He quirked a brow as if disbelieving his brothers words. Gaara's eyes hardened. "I'm serious." Kankuro frowned, staring hard a Gaara, finally yielding to him he nodded.

"I see."

_**~Tem*Shika~**_

Shikamaru gulped; sweat beading at the back of his neck. He was trying, trying so hard. Usually it wouldn't take this much effort, but it was…So intense. He couldn't take much more of this. It seemed like at almost any moment he would be engulfed by the gaze. He opened his mouth but instantly closed it just as quick. The gaze hardened, even more than before, if possible. Too be telling the truth he was at this moment scared shitless. He sucked in a deep breathe through his nose, mustering up the strength to speak. "Is…Is Temari there?"

Gaara frowned. He was tough. The redhead was in the middle of feeding his Venus flytraps when all of a sudden the door rang. Sighing disdainfully he rose setting his little pet down, watching it snap at it's fly's. Poor Shino would be horrified. He dusted off his jeans knees. Adjusting his sunflower hat he pulled off one of his ladybug gardening gloves, but left on the other along with his butterfly apron. Damn it was hot outside. He opened the door to see his new enemy. Shikamaru. Temari's date, crush, date and soon to be deceased boyfriend. Yes he was that confident. He glared at the boy darkly. Wallowing in the fear radiating of the brunette Gaara repressed the urge to chuckle.

"No." With that, he abruptly shut the door.

"Gaara, was the Shikamaru?" Temari peeked her head from inside the living room, a fry in her mouth.

"No."

"Gaara."

"Just some idiot."

"That's Shikamaru."

"Damn, Should've said the mailman."

Temari glared. "The mailman doesn't come here anymore. You scared him off months ago." She sighed at the smile on her brothers' face. Sauntering around the youngest sibling, she opened the door to reveal a disgruntled Shikamaru.

"Hey."

Temari suppressed a blush and waved. "Hi…" she looked around to find Gaara once again glaring at a bluntly traumatized brunette. "I'll be back in a bit Gaara." She slipped on some flats, before shutting the door.

"Sorry, about Gaara, he's very protective." She laughed lightly.

"How…Endearing." He was aiming for troublesome but, okay, that was good too.

Temari apparently had noticed his lack of the word and gave him a surprised look. Shaking it off, she folded her arms behind her back, one of the linking with Shikamaru's. "So where to?"

"There's a carnival in town." He replied dully, a small feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was warm. The feeling increased at the bright smile on her face. It made him smile.

"The carnival it is!" she beamed.

"How troublesome."

There went her joy. She glared at the boy. "I don't suppose your lazy ass is calling me troublesome?"

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

Twitch.

Temari gritted her teeth, pulling out a little fan she always carried with her. She whacked the brunettes head. Hearing him hiss about violent troublesome woman she grinned. "I love you too you idiot." She stiffened, realizing what she said; slowly looking towards Shikamaru she noticed a light blush grazing his face. Their arms were still linked. Perhaps this would work out fine. This little pairing.

"Troublesome."

"Idiot."

Yeah, it would out great.

_**~Tem*Shika~**_

"C'mon lazy!! Get your ass over here! We're going on the Ferris wheel." Temari dragged Shikamaru by his ear. She sighed in relief, releasing the ear. "The line's pretty short!"

Rubbing his bruised ear the brunette frowned. "Wonderful" came his sarcastic reply.

Temari smirked. "Get used to it because-."

"Teme! What'd ya do that for!?" She looked around for the familiar voice. Shikamaru cast her glance as to asking who it was. she snickered hearing the next voice.

"Dobe, you were dripping your ice-cream everywhere." She laughed. Shikamaru discovered who it was. Looking I the direction of the voices he saw that rare blond head, a raven next to it.

"Well maybe if you didn't take so long getting it for me, it wouldn't be melting!!" Naruto waved his arms around before pointing to his now empty ice-cream cone in said raven's hand.

"Do try to lower your voice, people are looking at us like were mad people." Sasuke tossed the cone in a nearby trash can, enjoying the way Naruto turned beat red.

"Damnit Teme I could've eaten that!!" The blonde glared at the garbage.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, yielding. "Geez Dobe, I'll get you another just calm down."

"I will not! That was oran-." Naruto was immediately silenced with a kiss. Blushing furiously the blond pushed the taller teen away. "Teme!!" He tried to pry the arm now around his waist.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru and Temari chorused in unison.

"Temari!!" Naruto called, even though the female was right there beside him. He was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Can't…Breathe." He wheezed.

Laughing Temari apologized before repeating her actions with Sasuke. Then she watched Shikamaru exchange greetings with the two. "So, how are you two doing?"

Naruto returned to his angry state. "_He_ ate my ice-cream! And it was orange flavored!! The nerve!!"

Sasuke sighed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "I'll get you some ramen."

"Okay!!"

They all erupted in laughter as the blond male relished in the afterglow of his victory. "Now Teme, let's go and leave these love birds alone…plus I want my ramen."

Shikamaru stared blankly at the blond who was now holding hands with the Uchiha. "I could say the same for you."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru before tugging Sasuke away. "See you guys later!" he called out, and then completely disappeared from sight.

Temari let out a breath. "Well it was nice to see them so happy." Shikamaru let out a grunt in reply. Punching his shoulder Temari smiled, "C'mon smart stuff, let's go. The line's packed anyways."

_**~Tem*Shika~**_

The two stood before Temari's house. Absolute silence between them. Temari fidgeted with her fan while Shikamaru stood there looking bored. Her gaze fell upon his eyes, and an instant blush was applied. She straightened up giving Shikamaru a soft look, at which caused a chain reaction making him blush. Grinning at the look, she took a step towards him. He averted her eyes.

"Thanks." He looked at her. For the first time Temari looked pretty sincere.

"You're Welcome. " No more lazy, forced words. No sarcastic replies. No little mutters of 'Troublesome.' Just real.

They leaned in on each other, hairs away.

"Temari's home." The two jumped, Gaara stood before them in the doorway apron on, oven gloves on, soufflé in hands.

"Screw it!" Temari latched her arms around Shikamaru's neck, pressing her lips onto his. He gave in licking her bottom lip, gaining him entrance to her warm cavern. Running his tongue along her teeth, he relished in the taste of Temari. His Temari. Their tongues rubbed at each other fighting for dominance. And surprising as it was Temari won. Grinning against his lips she let go of him, puling away. Winking, she walking into her house closing the door on a lonely and dumbfounded Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

_**~Tem*Shika~**_

**How was that!? Plan to put up pictures of the siblings and Gaara in both gardening and cooking outfits…once my scanner stops being a bum.**


	3. Cat Fight!

H**ola~r my lovelies :3 Incase you haven't heard. I'm posting every other week, due to my inability to post 6 times each and every week…OTL. Anyway, on to the story. **

**Did you guys know that when using Microsoft Word and asterisk in both bold and italics in Times looks like a skull? :3 Kinda pretty**

**Warning: Foul Language D:**

**Disc: Naruto doesn't belong to NerdMoment**

**Just Give Me 10 Days **

**Chapter 3: Cat Fight!**

Temari huffed lightly. She quickened her jog, wanting to get home soon. Her mind was still wrapped around last night with Shikamaru. She felt the burning in her cheeks. She averted her eyes to the ground, unconsciously avoiding obstacles. She had to admit he was a good kisser…very warm to. Shaking her head the blonde decided to take a short cut. The sun was blazing and she didn't want to spend anymore time than necessary in it. She made a right by a ramen shop. A shaded alleyway greeted her, as well as a cloaked figure. Attempting to swirl around the person, Temari was blocked.

She glared. "Excuse me, you're in my way."

The figure laughed, obviously a girl, judging by the high shrillness of it. Temari squinted hoping to catch the figures face, but the shade provided by their hood wasn't helping. "_I'm_ in _your_ way!? _You_ are in _my_ way!" The woman stepped closer to Temari, shorter than the blond. She pushed the blond roughly. "So stay away."

Temari's eye twitched slightly. Did that woman just push her? She cracked her knuckles mercilessly. Smiling viciously at the now quivering woman. "Don't. Touch. Me." With each word the blond took a step forward. Suddenly an unexpected breeze blew through the ally, the anonymous woman hood falling back.

"Ino!?"

_**~Tem*Shika~**_

Shikamaru grunted in annoyance. Where the hell was Ino!? He'd been waiting here for 20 minutes. They were supposed to meet at the mall. She had rambled on about how she saw the prettiest ring or some crap like that. He wasn't really paying attention. Shikamaru shrugged while he was here he should probably enjoy himself.

"Shikamaru!" Or not.

He turned his head, to see…Tsunade? What the hell? Since when she go to the mall. He looked around her to find Shizune, holding mounds of liquor. Of course. "Tsunade, Shizune." He waved half-heartedly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Have you seen the brat? I heard he was in Konoha." She stared intensely awaiting an answer.

"Saw him yesterday at the Carnival. Otherwise no." Tsunade flexed her fingers; he shivered listening to the cracking. "Why? He didn't visit you?"

The blond sighed. "He did…but I was at a meeting."

"Did you check the ramen shop?"

Her eyes brightened as she pulled Shikamaru into a crushing hug. "Of course! Thanks Nara!" She hurried away, Shizune hot on her heels.

Well that was easy. Now to find a place to sleep…The movie theatre? That could work, he'd just set his phone for 2 more hours. Set with his plan, Shikamaru dragged his feet to his destination.

**~Shika*Tem~ **

Temari snickered lightly. "Shouldn't you be on a date with the lazy ass?" her snickers intensified when seeing Ino gasp.

The shorter of the blonds pointed accusingly at Temari. "You- You don't even respect him! Why are you even trying? It doesn't seem as if you care." She grinned. "I guess that means I have no competition…" she flipped her bleached bangs. "To think I worried over nothing."

"This coming from the whore? What a hypocrite. You don't even respect him." Temari frowned at Ino's unusually calm demeanor.

She let out a tinkled laugh. "That may be true, but at least I make an effort to seem like I care."

Temari snorted. "He sees right through you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I bet he can see through you too."

"I have nothing to hide."

The same tinkled laugh erupted from Ino only even more shrill. "So basically he knows you don't care for him?"

The sibling of 3 sighed, "I never said I didn't care for him…geez, do you need a hearing aid?"

Ino's fists clenched and she stood there rigid glaring at Temari. "Excuse me?" Willing herself to calm down she continued. "Don't lie to yourself Temari. We all know you don't give a shit about Shika-kun."

Now it was Temari's turn to laugh. "I care about him more than you do, and trust me," she cast the girl vicious smile. "That's more than enough…You do realize that even if you two do happen to get together it will only be a second before he discovers the real you…"

Ino bristled, gritting her teeth. "Oh really? And what would that be?!"

"A Lying"

"Cheating."

"Whore."

Ino launched herself at Temari catching the older girls arm. She clawed at the teal-eyed beauty with her manicured nails, leaving long angry red marks on her skin. Oh she would win this fight. No one could beat her…maybe Sakura but that was because she had the hugest forehead ever. She let out a raspy chuckle, but the winced as Temari caught her arms, forcing her to stand straight.

Temari head-butted the girl , forehead to forehead. Huffing in gratification as Ino stumbled back. Not about to give Ino another chance Temari swung her fist at the younger girls face, knocking her chin. What the hell? Ino had a hard chin. Freaking made out of bricks or something. Speaking of bricks, Temari noticed her elbow scraped by a rough brick. It wasn't something she couldn't handle, but if she got it infected, it would be Ino's funeral.

Ino hissed in pain. Shit, Temari punched hard. She rubbed at the soar facial feature. Her eyes darted around the ally while Temari seemed to be examining her scraped elbow. Scraped? Exactly! The bricks. Ino stood, shakily before running at Temari once again. Temari dodged, Ino smirked before running her into the wall. She backed away seeing the other blonds furious expression. "Oh, I'm sorry? Did I hurt you?"

Temari clenched her teeth. She liked to play dirty eh? Okay, they'd play dirty. She could feel the numerous cuts against Ino's claw marks on her arm. Holy F-. Must calm down. Her arm stung as another random breeze wafted into the ally. She looked at her arm to see the full damage. Ugh, it looked pretty nasty. Smudged blood and angry welts. It was obvious quite a bit of skin had been ripped off. Ignoring the stinging, Temari stood, having fallen from the sheer power behind Ino's push. "Who'd of thought that something as small as you could be so strong."

Ino made a face when seeing her work. Maybe she'd taken it too far. Stalking up to Temari she fell back, feeling a stinging. She had just slapped her!? She touched her cheek. It would probably bruise seeing how her skin was so delicate. Angry at Temari, Ino kicked at the girls' feet, watching the blond stumble atop her. So fat! She let out a shriek. "Get off me! You're heavy!!"

"I know!" She tried to force more of her weight on Ino. Feeling the girl go limp, she rolled away. Leaping up, Temari plucked out her little fan and fanned herself. The random breeze deciding not to make another appearance. She stared down at Ino. She looked beaten and tired. A purply bruise already forming on her cheek. Temari had to admit, she could really backhand a person. "Giving up already?" she sauntered away slowly, obviously Ino was in no condition to fight.

Ino took her chance and grabbed at Temari's ankle dragging the girl to the floor. Hearing her cry of surprise in straddled the fallen blond and tugged on the four ponytails. Two in each hand. "Did you know I got an A in drama?" She sneered, pulling even harder. She felt Temari's hands pinch her sides letting out a yelp; she leapt from the naturally violent woman. "You b-."

Temari immediately cut Ino off by slapping her in the face. "Ha!" She looked at her Ino's clothing. It was ripped in some parts. The girl had actually worn pants today, so nothing was revealed. Glancing at her own apparel she noticed it too was shredded on some parts. Scrunching her face she realized that this whole event just screamed. "Cat fight". She glanced back at her clothing. Oh Gaara would kill her for this. Distracted by her own thoughts she didn't notice the approaching Ino.

Taking her chance Ino launched her fist into Temari's chest, she knew it would hurt. The pained groan that followed the attack was proof. "Sorry, my hand slipped." She spat rudely. She picked up her fallen cloak hoping to escape before the beast recovered. Too late. Ino felt a tugging on her high ponytail. "My HAIR!" she shrieked just before being put in a headlock. Ugh, this would take awhile.

**~Shika*Tem~**

Gaara frowned. They ran out of strawberry Pocky. Sure there was chocolate and Banana, but he liked Strawberry even more. Sighing within the comfort of his home, he stalked towards the door, slipping on some shoes. It was hot outside so there was no need for a jacket. He decided he would cut through the ally, knowing it was the quickest way to get to the convenience store. He took a turn, also knowing the park would be coming up, after the ally. He should see Temari soon. She was on her daily jog.

Seeing a shaded brick wall he notice as the ally, Gaara turned.

What.

The.

Hell.

**~Shika*Tem**

**DONE! Kinda short yeah I know. :D Now I should do my Homework...D: I have so freaking _much!_**

**Later my lovelies!****_  
_**


	4. WTF!

_Since I'm too lazy to actually update I'll put this little chat in. It's supposed to be going on between, most of the Naruto cast._

_Disc: NerdMoment does not own Naruto, if she did Itachi would live Forever!! :D_

_Just Give Me 10 Days!_

_Chapter 4: WTF?!_

_~WTF?!~_

↨**Penis Land↨ has just signed in.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Sai? That you?**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: No, my dikles frend tis spiderman.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: O…kk**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• says: Hn, you idiot's can't speak Japanese? Or in this case you idiot's can't "type" Japanese.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Hey! That not nice!**

**Troublesome says: Troublesome.**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: Sry dikles DOOL is on. C ya. **

↨**Penis Land↨ has signed off.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: whats DOOL?**

**Troublesome says: Days of our Lives.**

**~It's your Destiny~ has signed on.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: …? ******** wth?**

**~It's your Destiny~ says : Shikamaru, how is your competition going on?**

**Troublesome says: Why do you ask?**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: None anserd my question.**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: Just Curious.**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○ • says: HN, I'll see you all later. **

**Troublesome says: …It's … troublesome. Bye Sasuke.**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: Yes, Goodbye Uchiha. Do go on.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: wait!**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• has signed off.**

**Troublesome says: That's all there is to it.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: T.T**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: Hm? I heard that Temari and Ino got in a fight. **

**Troublesome says: They did. **

***Pretty In Pink* has signed on.**

***Pretty In Pink* says: Shikamaru! U ass! Wat did u do 2 Ino!!**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: Sakura.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Hi Sakura **

**Troublesome says: I didn't do anything.**

***Pretty In Pink* says: O.o Dus that mean Temari did it?**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Ne, Sakura, wats Days of our lives?**

**Troublesome says: Yup.**

***Pretty In Pink* has signed off.**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: Just as I thought…I'm off have to find Hinata before the dog molests her.**

**Troublesome says: Bye.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Wat bout me!?**

**~It's your Destiny~ has signed off.**

**This can kick your ass‼ has signed in.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Temari!?**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: Yea, hey Naruto. Tsunade was looking for you.**

**Troublesome says: …Oh that's right.**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: Hey Lazy, hows it going?**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Kk Thanks! **

**Troublesome says: As it always is.**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: You say troublesome one more time and the "your" in my name will be replaced with "Shikamaru's"**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: XD**

**Troublesome says: Such a violent woman.**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: Yea Yea w/e!**

↨**Penis Land↨ has signed in.**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: Hey Sai.**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: Helo Temari, figured out if Shikamaru has a dik?**

**~It's your Destiny~ has signed in.**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: …o.e**

**Troublesome says: D:**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: O.O**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: What's wrong with you people?**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: Temari saw Shikamaru's penis. :]**

***Pretty In Pink* has signed in.**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: …I see.**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: So how big is it?**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: Sai!!**

***Pretty In Pink* says: How big is wat?**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: Shikamaru's penis.**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• has signed in.**

***Pretty In Pink* says: Sai, U perv! Y wood u ask that!?**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• says: What foolishness has he said now?**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: I'm only asking how big Shikamaru's penis is.**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• says: …sigh.**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Temari, did you really see Shikamaru's…uh special place?**

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• says: At last the dobe types properly!**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Shut up!**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: NO!**

**Troublesome says: Why is my "special place" being discussed?**

**The Chef's Gardener has signed in.**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: Now, now Shikamaru, we al no u n Temari have done the sacred exchange of bodily fluids also known as Sex.**

**The Chef's Gardener says: Temari, dinner's ready.**

**The Chef's Gardener has signed off.**

**This can kick your ass‼ says: o.e**

↨**Penis Land↨ says: XD**

**Troublesome says: ._.**

***Pretty In Pink* says: O.O**

**~It's your Destiny~ says: *.***

•○**ItachiYouBastard○• says: …**

**!The Next Hokage! Says: Hey It's Gaara!**

_WTF?!_

_Lolerz Even I had to laugh. Ignore the spelling its' MSN no one really cares XD. Until Next NEXT Monday au revoir!!_


End file.
